Entre Lineas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Saga es un lector acérrimo de Camus, y un día decide escribirle. Conforme pasan los días, atraves del internet,su amistad se convierte en otra cosa, y cuando tienen la oportunidad de conocerse, Camus le revelará que él es su motivo de inspiración.
1. Parte 1

Hola! yo se que mis historias no son muy buenas, pero me gusta escribir ... y aunque no habia podido hacerlo debido a mis problemas personas (que a dios gracias parecen estarse calmando),ahora que ya tengo mi PC puedo escribir y publicar con mayor facilidad nOn  
Les kiero compartir este fic de sagaxcamus que hice para una amiga a la que quiero mucho

espero que sea de su agrado :D

Entre líneas (CamusxSaga) UA (1 de 2)

**Entre líneas**

1

Las palabras que sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez con ansias, producían una descarga eléctrica en el estómago, una palpitación en los dedos, y en los labios la manía de colocar los dientes sobre el inferior para amortiguar cualquier sonido que pudiera interrumpir su concentración…

«_Nuevamente con una tímida sonrisa, el francés su mano aceptó, sorprendiéndose enseguida por el acto que el rubio acaba de realizar: Cuando la mano de Camus apretó la del vampiro, este inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro, dejando un suave y fugaz beso en el dorso..._»

Un golpe en la mesa y el grito de su nombre le hizo replegarse a la silla, con el libro que sostenía en las manos, cerca del pecho; y aunque su mirada era sorpresiva, la verdosa represiva del otro la hizo cambiar por una preocupada…

El muchacho parado del otro lado del escritorio portaba un traje que lo hacia ver mucho más delgado de lo que era, y la corbata roja que vestía, le daba a su cara cremosa, un aire de mayor palidez; su cabello largo lavanda se lo sujetaba con una pieza acorde al color de la del cuello, marcando en su cara la afilada nariz.

-"¿Me llamaste?"- Preguntó con cinismo, colocando un separador en el sitio donde se había visto interrumpida su lectura. El interlocutor suspiró mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y la otra en la cintura

-"Como un millón de veces…"

-"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: la mil uno siempre es la ganadora…"- sonrió con la esperanza de que el otro comprendiera la broma, pero sólo recibió una mirada molesta. –"Ok… no hay respuesta… Eso sólo significa que estas molesto."

-"No creo que te importe, Saga. Lo haría si mi cara fuera un libro…"

-"No es para tanto…"- Murmuró.

-"Claro que si. Últimamente sólo les prestas atención a ellos…"

-"¡es que son maravillosos! Y este"- Señaló el que tenía en las manos –"Es el mejor que le he leído, a pesar de no ser uno de sus temas favoritos."- El pelilila volvió a suspirar mientras le observaba sonreír y posar sus pupilas esmeraldas en la pasta del libro.

-"Como sea… No te distraigas demasiado con ellos porque no sólo podrías perder tu empleo, también podrías perder la cabeza como le sucedió al Quijote de Cervantes."- Saga rió mientras abría de nuevo el libro.

-"Creo que esa última advertencia ha llegado un poco tarde para mi, Mu"- Su acompañante sonrió.

-"Eso creo…"- Se dio la vuelta y decidió dejarlo solo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-.-

No sólo era su estilo lo que le atraía de él, eran las palabras grabadas en las páginas, lo escrito que estimulaba su mente y la ayudaba a viajar lejos, a montarse en el escenario que su escritor favorito le obsequiaba cada vez que lanzaba un libro.

Saga aún no había tenido tiempo de leerlos todos, pero definitivamente ese último le agradaba más que cualquier otro…

_«Camus entre abrió los labios, sin palabras que pudieran dejar estos para expresar lo que no hacia falta, ya que a una mirada, el inmortal las deducía. La mano fría y nacarada del vampiro rozó la mejilla sonrosada del francés, quien no sólo sintió vibrar extasiado su corazón, si no que un ligero temblor a la par le recorrió el cuerpo. _

_-"Él me lo dijo pero nunca lo entendí hasta ahora, hasta el momento en que te vi..."- El dedo pulgar del vampiro repaso la suave mejilla del pelirrojo con movimientos circulares, al tiempo que sus ojos escarlatas no se perdían el espectáculo que representaba el semblante del menor, ni se le escapaba la mueca extrañada que sus cejas adquirieron con aquél susurro. Milo suspiró y dejo la cintura que antes había abrazado, mientras sentía una descomunal sensación que inexplicable para un ser nocturno como él era, pero comprensible al sentir de un mortal: amor._»

Cerró el libro mientras pensaba en la última escena, y se me imaginaba lo que era estar así con esa persona, y lo que el inmortal debía estar sintiendo de tenerlo tan cerca… saberse amado, pero al mismo tiempo no poder poseerlo…

Saga sonrió, suspiró y bajó la vista para posarla en la pasta del libro: 'La reina de los condenados'. Un nombre poco habitual, al que aún no encontraba razón de ser. Buscó el nombre del autor: Camus Depardieu.

El escritor se había usado como personaje, pero, increíblemente, también usaba uno con el nombre de Saga, Saga Moreau, que era un vampiro, tío y protector del incomprendido mortal, Camus Breur.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se imaginó lo que sería conocerlo, tratarlo, y saber de sus labios que proseguiría en la historia. Moría por escuchar de boca de su autor, que sería del destino de la incomprendida pareja, y cuales eran esos secretos que los separaban… Se preguntaba si el Camus de carne y hueso sería la persona que él pretendía a través de sus lecturas, ese ser amable, cándido y genial.

Lo pensó un momento. La mayoría de los escritores recibían cartas hasta hace algunos años, pero en los tiempos modernos ya se contaba con la tecnología del internet y todo lo que tenía que hacer era teclear su nombre en la pantalla…

Acomodó el sillón, y tecleó: Camus Depardieu. Los primeros resultados arrojaron páginas acerca de clubs de lecturas y un sitio que el escritor tenía como página personal. Al cliquearlo, descubrió que tenía una fotografía: Era joven, de tez cándida, mirada caoba, seria, mejillas suavemente adornadas por manchas negras y un matiz acarminado; tenía el cabello largo, aunque como la foto no era de cuerpo entero no sabía que tanto. Era justo como el personaje del libro. Saga pensó que Camus se había descrito muy bien, aunque a la vez creyó que sus rasgos y belleza sobrepasaban cualquier punto en su imaginación.

Localizó una dirección de correo electrónico. Escribió al principio un saludo, después algo más acerca de su opinión del libro. Prosiguiendo y terminando con una felicitación a su magnifico ingenio.

Su sorpresa y agrado fue excesivo, cuando, el mismo día, Saga recibió una respuesta amable, educada y humilde a sus halagos.

¡Ahora sí que ansiaba conocerlo en persona!

-.-

Cuando entró a la oficina se sorprendió al notar que su ocupante no estaba sentado en el escritorio como normalmente esperaría. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza y se adelantó unos pasos como para ampliar su campo visual y comprobar su ausencia; sin embargo, cuando llegó al pie del escritorio, escuchó que este entraba tarareando una canción.

-"Hola"- Lo saludó con una sonrisa. El otro lo miró con curiosidad.

-"Nos vimos esta mañana."

-"Lo sé, sólo quería ser cortés."- Parecía que sus labios no podían unirse otra vez, y que los dientes tenían algún adhesivo.

-"Ehm… bien, señor cortesía. Shaka me pregunta si…"- El peliazul caminó hasta un estante, abrió el callejón; y mientras buscaba lo solicitado, continuó cantando. Mu percibió que estaba de muy buen humor. –"Aquí está"- Le extendió un folder verde pistache, a la par que le hacia una seña con el dedo para que aguardara un segundo, y se inclinaba hasta tomar un rollo de cartulina que también le dio. Acto seguido se acercó el archivero y sin bajar la intensidad de su buen ánimo, sacó una carpeta.

-"Muy bien Saga, ¿qué te pasa?"- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-"Nada"- Pero la sonrisa ahí estaba.

-"¿Nada? ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?"

-"Porque quiero estarlo."- Mu lo miró con desconfianza.

-"¿Prefieres que indague en tu computadora?"- Saga se quedó frío. Viró sobre su propio eje y enfrentó la mirada de Mu.

-"Como sabes, desde hace tres meses me escribo con Camus Depardieu"- El otro asintió. –"Pues… Me dijo anoche en el chat que estaba invitado a una reunión –o algo parecido- de escritores, que se realiza cada año, y que, casualmente será aquí en Grecia. Camus en este momento debe estar tomando un vuelo para acá… y…"- La sonrisa se le hizo tan grande que dejó de hablar.

-"¿Y?"- Le insistió el otro, roído por la curiosidad.

-"Me ha invitado a una exposición de arte privada que habrá en el museo central; todo con el claro pretexto de conocernos."- Ahora que Mu conocía el motivo, se sentía movido por la misma dicha que él.

-"¡Qué bien!"- Lo palmeó a modo de felicitación. –"Imagino que ya tienes que usar o no estarías tan feliz…"- Saga de pronto se vio lleno de temor. El pelilila le sonrió. –"No importa amigo, yo te acompaño esta tarde, a la hora de la comida para que compremos algo que le impresione…"

-.-

Al aparcar el auto no tenía ni idea de que el nerviosismo lo haría su presa y que las piernas le amenazarían con colapsar en cuanto decidiera descender de este. Se miró en el espejo, directo a las pupilas esmeraldas, y se hizo repetir que no pasaba nada. Incluso intentó pensar en las muchas charlas que habían tenido a través del chat, y lo claro que fue Camus al mencionar que si iban a frecuentarse, se olvidara primero de los halagos y se centrara en tratarlo como lo haría de ser un amigo de la infancia; pero lo cierto era que el autor le gustaba desde sus escritos, hasta esas conversaciones que a veces culminaban al amanecer. Le encantaba que llegara de improvisto a la una de la mañana, y cuando no lo encontraba conectado, se consolaba con el e-mail que recibía a modo de disculpa, en cuanto refrescaba por centésima vez la bandeja de entrada.

Tomó por fin la decisión de salir del auto, y caminó por el estacionamiento, con la barbilla en alto, los brazos y las piernas relajados, y el ondulante movimiento que su cabellera azulina hacia al caminar.

Prosiguió hacia la puerta, hasta que un destello fugaz le llamó la atención. Se detuvo, virando hacia la entrada principal, donde descubrió que algunas personas se habían reunido y que tomaban fotografías. La curiosidad lo llamó a no despegar sus ojos de la escena, pero sobre todo, en cuanto dos personas del grupo se movieron, pudo notar que el foco de aquella atracción era su admirado escritor. Saga sintió que el corazón se le bajaba al estómago: él estaba parado ahí, con una mano en la cintura y con su brazo libre alrededor de una figura más pequeña, que sonreía con la faz llena de rubor. El gesto en la cara de Camus no era tan amplio, pero se notaba que estaba complacido y agradecido a la vez, por la atención recibida.

El peliazul se acercó sin despegar sus ojos de la figura del escritor francés, a quien admiró desde los zapatos negros, hasta el cabello fogoso que el viento nocturno se llevaba.

Las pupilas caobas del afamado se posaron en las esmeraldas de Saga, quien sintió otra vez el vuelco en el estómago, y se paró en seco. Camus le sonrió, mostrando un gesto en los labios mayor que el que cualquiera de sus fans había visto entonces; aunque el peliazul no supo si lo hacia por cortesía o porque sabía quien era. Dudoso, pues nunca le mandó una fotografía. El escritor elevó un dedo, pidiéndole un minuto, mientras firmaba una fotografía instantánea, y recibía el beso de una chica de lentes. Viró después hacia Saga, le ofreció la mano, y cuanto este la tomó tan suave que la cara se le enrojeció completamente, se viró hacia un fanático y le dijo en un claro acento inglés, algo que el otro no entendió.

-"Una foto"- Explicó. –"No nos llevará mucho tiempo."- Saga era mucho más alto, así que Camus apoyó la cara en su pecho, pasó la mano libre por su cintura, y la otra la tuvo sostenida al frente. Por instinto y comodidad, el otro apoyó la barbilla en su coronillo y el brazo libre de modo que pareciera un abrazo.

La sensación que el ojiverde experimentó al tenerlo así, fue única. Incluso se le vino a la mente poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y permanecer unidos en un glorioso abrazo todo el tiempo que duraran con vida; pero le momento pasó tan rápido, que cuando tuvieron que separarse para que Camus continuara con lo que hacia, este experimentó un hondo vacío.

El escritor galo se acercó una familia de tres personas, tomó la fotografía que acababa de tomarse con Saga y la guardó en su bolsillo sin decirle nada al otro; en tanto su invitado se quedaba parado a tres pasos, alejado de la escena; aunque recibiendo constantes sonrisas de parte del pelirrojo, cada minuto que tardaba.

Una vez que terminó se dirigió a donde estaba Saga, pasando su brazo derecho por el siniestro del otro. Se despidió de su pequeño grupo de fans y continuó caminando hacia el museo.

Ya estaban solos por el camino de arcos que desbordaba hasta la entrada principal del lugar, rodeados por un jardín lleno de rosas, que solamente se alumbraba por lámparas nocturnas. La entrada se veía más cerca y el peliazul no sabía que decir… ¡Era más sencillo hacer un comentario por medio del teclado de una computadora, que hablarlo! Percibía los vocablos en la punta de los labios, mas, la boca no se movía aunque fuera saludarlo. Continuaba caminando sólo porque su admirado escritor lo conducía del brazo.

-"¡No te pedí autógrafo!"- Exclamó de pronto, como despertando de un letargo y recordando la escena anterior, y a todos los turistas que se habían llevado el sello del prodigioso autor. Se pararon de pronto, Camus apartándose de él, y pensando que si lo había hecho con los otros fanáticos, también podría hacerlo con él. Saga se busco en la misa algo en que firmara y una pluma, pues trabajando en una revista deberían ser artículos básicos en su haber; pero todo lo que encontró en las bolsas fueron las etiquetas de la ropa nueva que llevaba. El pelirrojo lo observó, luego pensó que debería darle la foto de ambos, pero se arrepintió.

-"Si te doy el autógrafo demitiré mi invitación a la exposición."- Dijo, poniéndose serio. Saga lo miró con sorpresa.

-"¿Por qué? Yo también soy tu fan…"

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?"- El peliazul asintió. Lo acababa de recordar mientras bajaba del coche. –"Aquí también se aplica, así que decide…"- Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cara. El otro entró en pánico. Deseaba su autógrafo, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de convivir con él. No entendía la causa de condicionarlo, quizá por esa manía de decir que prefería un amigo antes que un fan.

De cualquier forma su mayor deseo se había vuelto realidad, y Camus estaba frente a él en carne y hueso, brindándole la oportunidad de escuchar de sus labios más de las historias que leía y que continuaban encantándole. Parecía que de pronto se daba cuenta de ello, y sentía tanta dicha al saberlo, que sin pensarlo se le fue encima, pasándole los brazos por debajo de las axilas, apretándole contra su pecho…

-"¡Eres tú! ¡TÚ!"- La cara de horror y espanto del galo sólo podía sobrepasar la escena embarazosa, donde ambos estaban unidos en un abrazo, quedando a la par, y los pies del más pequeño despegados centímetros del suelo. Saga pareció recordar que debía guardar compostura, y darse cuenta a la vez que sostenía mayor peso de lo espero en los brazos. Lo bajó enseguida, abriendo un amplio estrecho entre los dos.

Su cara griega mostró vergüenza en cada palmo, y sus labios no pudieron expresar disculpas a su acto. Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó en una inmediata retirada como solución a su ridícula demostración, el franco explotó en carcajadas. Y es que jamás fue participe de semejante actuación. El peliazul agachó la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez.

-"Perdona… normalmente suelo ser una persona tranquila, pero… tenerte aquí y poder tocarte… es… un sueño…"- El francés seguía riendo, aunque esta vez en un volumen más bajo.

-"Descuida… Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a recibir atención especial, aunque no me guste. De cualquier forma siempre me haces reír y eso es bueno, ¿no?"- Asintió, recordando las veces que en la pantalla de su computadora aparecían '_jajaja_' y '_me matas de risa_'. Jamás creyó que llegaría el momento en que lo escuchara a viva voz. Camus tomó un poco de aire, exhaló, y sonriendo le señaló con el brazo el camino a seguir. –"¿Vamos?"

-"Claro."- Respondió. El otro se le acercó.

-"¿Puedo…?"- Señaló su brazo. Saga con las mejillas enrojecidas asintió, feliz porque lo llevaba como su acompañante oficial. Como a una pareja.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir más.

En la entrada del museo estaba colocado un ambón con un libro. Junto a estos estaba situado un señor de traje, que al verlos los saludos con una suave inclinación

-"Buenas noches caballeros. Sus nombres…"- A Saga le pareció una grosería para el galo, pero a este parecía no importarle.

-"Camus Depardiey y Saga Dalaras."- Se sorprendió al oír que su nombre figuraba en la lista. A una sonrisa del otro comprendió que él le había hablado a su anfitrión, acerca de su acompañante.

-"Bienvenidos. Pasen por favor y disfruten de la exposición.

-"Merci, monsieur."- Saga sintió que se le erizaban los bellos. Leer múltiples frases en francés era una cosa, pero oírlas directamente de sus labios era sumamente seductor. Aún del brazo, el escritor se lo llevó desde la entrada hasta a la primera ala del museo donde estaban expuestas las pinturas del famoso Ikki Van Rohe, a quien no le gustaban los eventos, pero como era amigo del director del museo, había conseguido que se abriera una exposición privaba, que de acuerdo a la critica, abriría las puertas al demás público.

Saga no entendía el arte moderno, y tampoco estaba interesado en aprenderlo porque él se dedicaba a otras cosas en la revista para la que se empleaba; pero, al notar el como Camus plasmaba sus pupilas caobas con detenimiento en aquella pieza, por un momento deseó poder entender y comentar algo inteligente. El pelirrojo abandonó la contemplación, viró la cara y con ella sus ojos hacia las esmeraldas de Saga.

-"¿No te intriga el uso de colores? Creo que el azul en la sangre lo hace más dramático"- El peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incluso tuvo que observar el cuadro un par de veces más para localizar lo que había oído, sin embargo, no, no veía tal cosa.

-"Me impacta… el excesivo uso de marrón…"- Dijo, aunque luego le pareció una tontería. Camus se llevó la mano a la boca, acallando una risa inapropiada. Abochornado, el peliazul volvió a mirar el cuadro y notó que el autor le había puesto '_Si-marrón'_; así que también río. Era un buen chiste del pintor. El francés lo sajó suavemente del brazo y continuaron. Al dar algunos pasos, una figura le reconoció a lo lejos, y sonriendo ampliamente se acercó a ellos.

-"Camus Depardieu en persona. ¿Qué tal todo en el Olimpo?"- A Saga el comentario le pareció ofensivo, pero cuando el nombrado sonrió y se le acercó al moreno ojiverde, decidió establecer distancia.

-"No sé, Aioria, porque no me lo dices tú."- Se saludaron en un apretó de manos ligero. El peliazul se preguntó si a él le gustaría el tipo de gente más seria. –"Gracias por invitarnos a la exposición."- Dijo, acercándose a su acompañante y tomándole de nuevo el brazo. –"Te presento a Aioria Paspala, es hijo del director del museo."

-"Mucho gusto. Saga Dalaras"- Le ofreció la mano. El moreno le sonrió mientras se la aceptaba.

-"Tú trabajas en 'Prisma', he visto tu fotografía muchas veces."- Saga no se lo esperaba. Quizá por eso Camus lo reconoció al principio. –"Dele mis saludos a Shaka y agradézcale el reportaje de su número anterior. Mi padre quedó enormemente agradecido."

-"Para nosotros fue un placer."- Dijo educadamente.

-"Lo invité a venir, pero se encontraba ocupado."- Saga pensó que justo ese día era su aniversario con Mu.

-"Si, últimamente tiene la agenda repleta."- Mentiroso, hubiera sido un excelente calificativo.

-"Que pena… Bueno, espero que asista en otro momento."

-"Seguramente si. De todos modos le daré sus saludos."- Aioria asintió.

-"Bueno, me daré una vuelta para conocer la opinión de los inversionistas. Nos vemos luego Camus, llámame para tomarnos un café antes de que marches a Marsella."- Saga no quería pensar que se iría, y a juzgar por su semblante él tampoco. Se sintió un poco celoso, pero tampoco pensaba acaparar todo su tiempo libre. Aunque… podría portarse mal e intentarlo.

-"Claro."- Respondió. Se despidieron y ambos se quedaron solos, sumergidos en silencio.

-"No te he preguntado… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Grecia?"- Con una sonrisa suave Camus lo miró.

-"Desde hoy hasta el miércoles."- Saga hizo una cuenta mental: Viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes, y… martes. –"La cumbre es el Lunes por la noche, el martes tengo una entrevista con tu revista, y el miércoles por la tarde partiré a Marsella."- Sintió un nudo en estómago.

-"Mu será afortunado en conducir la sección especial a ti."- El franco únicamente sonrió.

-.-

Tenía los días contados. No podía… no quería desperdiciar ninguno, pero no deseaba recibir una negativa a una invitación cualquiera. Saga ni siquiera tenía un plan para aquél día, pues trabajaba la mitad de si ciclo, y a las tres de la tarde no sabía a donde podía invitar al galo, además, tampoco, quiso preguntar que haría estando en la ciudad.

Recordar la noche anterior le ocasionaba replegarse al sillón, apoyar la cabeza en el y dar vueltas quedas sobre su propio eje, mientras perdía la vista en el techo y pensaba en lo bien que se la pasó. No estaba seguro si el sentir de Camus estaba encaminado en la misma dirección, pero escuchar en la escena anterior sus risas y los gestos cándidos que tenía con él, le hacían creer que si, que el escritor se encontraba cómodo en su compañía.

Se miró la mano, en ella sostenía el número telefónico del hotel y del cuarto donde se alojaba. Se detuvo, tomó el auricular, y antes de marcar, soltó la bocina…

-"Cobarde…"- Dejó que la cabeza le colgara y callera sobre el escritorio. El oportuno Mu entró en el momento exacto.

-"Eres muy lento."- Lo criticó. Le aventó un folder y se quedó ahí parado.

-"Estoy enfermo."- Se disculpó el peliazul, fingiendo la voz.

-"Grecia no es la cuna del romanticismo, pero te a puesto que tanto aquí como en Alemania y Francia, eso"- Lo señaló. –"Se le llama de la misma forma."

-"¿Por qué me molestas?"

-"Te ayudo, Saga. Te ayudo."

-"Si ayudarme es echarme en cara que no puedo…"

-"Pero él si, y te ha llamado. Justo ahora espera en la línea…"- El peliazul descolgó. –"¡Mu, no te perdonaré!"- El otro le dio la espalda, soltando una carcajada. Saga se llevó el auricular al oído. –"¿Ho-hola?"

-"_Hola, ¿cómo estas?_"

-"Bi-bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

-"_El calor de aquí es un poco sofocante, pero estoy bien._"- Silencio.

-"Si, Grecia es muy caliente."

Saga continuaba teniendo el mismo problema de comunicación. No lo hacia a propósito, sólo que Camus lo inhibía hasta borrarle el sentido del habla. Al escritor le daba tanto gusto escucharlo, que también olvidó lo que iba a decir.

-"_Espero no haberte interrumpido._"

-"¡Que va! Mi colega y yo debatíamos puntos acerca de las personas entrometidas."- Miró al frente y se fijó que Mu continuaba ahí. Le hizo señas para que se esfumara y les diera intimidad, pero este no le prestaba atención, aunque aún escuchaba.

-"_… pues… espero que tengas una linda tarde…"_- El galo se estaba despidiendo. Saga no sabía que decir o si debía dejarlo ir.

-"Igualmente Camus. Come una rica nieve de limón por mí."- Sonrió, aunque se sentía triste. Del otro lado oyó que él reía.

-"_Eso haré. Nos vemos_"- ¿Pero cuando? Pensó el peliazul, aunque ya fuera tarde para preguntárselo. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se apoyó de nuevo en el escritorio, deprimido. Mu se le quedó viendo, meneando la cabeza.

-"Asunto."- Indagó. Si no lo tenía mejor que lo dejara solo.

-"Shaka quiere verte enseguida."- Saga levantó la cabeza y con ella se paró de un brinco.

-"¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes?"- Gritó, saliendo de su lugar para dirigirse a la oficina del jefe. El pelilila rió un poco.

-"Tenías una llamada importante."- Alzó los hombros. Dejó las cosas como estaban y salió en busca de su jefe. Atravesó el pasillo, los cubículos y los escritorios de los reporteros, pero cuando llegó al sitio donde Shaka debía estar, la oficina estaba cerrada. Parpadeó y se dirigió hacia donde su asistente.

-"Bud, ¿y el jefe?"- El muchacho de melena de extraño tono verdoso, lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-"Hoy es sábado. Él no viene."- Saga volvió a parpadear, confundido. Si él no había ido a trabajar, por qué razón Mu le dijo… De pronto lo entendió y supo que era un nuevo plan de su 'amigo' para fastidiarlo. Apretó los puños, y sin darle las gracias al otro joven, se dirigió a zancadas de regreso a su oficina.

-"Si, no te preocupes, él asistirá puntual…"- Con un pie en el umbral de la puerta y a punto de dar de gritos, observó que el pelilila estaba al teléfono; en la mano sostenía un papel que lo hizo palidecer. –"… Es uno de sus defectos, pero normalmente suele ser encantador."- Se rió. –"Ahí a las siete, muy bien señor Depardieu…"- Saga sintió que las piernas le temblaban, así que se detuvo del marco de la puerta. Mu colgó, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su amigo. –"De nada…"- Le dijo, mientras le palmeaba la mejilla.

¿Eso quería decir que tenía una nueva cita con Camus?

¿Debería saltar, abrazar a su amigo y darle las gracias, o debía quedarse donde estaba y soñar con los momentos que pasaría al lado de 'él'…?

-.-

El viernes la exposición de arte privada. Sábado una noche de cine y palomitas. Domingo… aún quedaba pendiente. Saga había tenido la intensión de evitarse el penoso momento del día anterior, y que Mu tuviera que hacerla de su secretario para que pudiera tener una cita con el escritor; así que le preguntó cuales serían sus planes para el día siguiente. Camus, que en ese momento degustaba un helado, lo miró con un poco de tristeza y le dijo que tendría una rueda de prensa por la mañana para anunciar su reciente libro dedicado a la cultura griega. El peliazul con un suave 'ya veo' desistió de todo intento por pasar otro día a su lado; no obstante enseguida se le ocurrió sugerirle que si le quedaba tiempo libre le llamara para que hicieran algo…

Era domingo, ya pasaban de las cuatro y aún no recibía noticias del galo. Seguramente está muy ocupado, pensaba Saga, lleno de tristeza por no estar un minuto más con él…

Mu tenía razón al decirle que aunque sonara extraño, se había enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conocía por efímeras conversaciones en el chat; aunque también afirmaba que quizá se enamoró de su innato talento y de esa forma que poseía de cautivar a través de sus historias. La intensidad del sentimiento se reafirmó en aquél primer encuentro y la forma en que Camus lo trató desde el primer momento…

Saga soltó el teléfono, lo dejó en el sillón, y dando un suspiro se levantó. Ya dudaba que se encontraran ese día, y que tal vez ya no se vieran el resto que aún tenía disponibles; después de todo, la cumbre se realizaría mañana, luego la entrevista con Mu, y enseguida el vuelo…

Pensarlo le hacia sentirse triste, como herido. Una parte de él pensó que de no haberlo conocido… Si, tal vez estaba bien creer que arrepintiéndose borraría cualquier sentimiento, pero también se encargaría de eliminar los momentos que pasaron juntos, o esas conversaciones hasta el amanecer.

El reloj ya marcaba la cinco en punto cuando Saga terminó de vestirse. No tenía planes de salir, pero por si las dudas… ya estaba listo. Se paró frente al espejo, contemplando su aspecto: desde sus zapatos color miel, hasta el pantalón beige de mezclilla que acababa de comprarse, hasta la camisa de manga corta con rayas negras, azules y grises, con una bolsa en el pecho; su cabello largo y azulino, cortado en capas desde el pómulo hasta la punta que le llegaba más allá del final de la espalda.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y se preguntó si Mu olvidó que ese domingo NO ERA día de mirar el soccer en grupo, porque Camus estaba en la ciudad. De cualquier forma, sin tener nada que hacer, y sin saber que sería de la agenda del galo, no perdía nada invitándolo a pasar. Se encaminó por el pasillo que daba a la entrada, colocó la mano en la perilla y jaló la puerta: su campo visual fue invadido por un ramo de rosas de rojas que le cubría la cara a quien las portaba, seguramente el repartidor. Saga se quedó sorprendido sin saber de quien eran o si en realidad iban destinadas a aquél departamento, pero cuando las flores dieron paso a una brillante sonrisa que le hizo enrojecer, el peliazul por poco salta de alegría al descubrir que era Camus quien estaba parado justo frente a él.

-"Menudo idiota que eres…"- Esa voz le hizo fruncir el ceño. Jaló de la mano al galo, lo metió en el departamento y salió al pasillo: Mu estaba recargado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Un rubio despampanante estaba parado a unos metros de él, con el celular pegado al oído.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Inquirió en voz baja, astuto en no 'lastimar' los sentimientos de su jefe por si le oía.

-"Le dijiste a Camus que te llamara apenas terminara, pero dime, ¿te molestaste en escribirle el número en algún sitio?"- Saga se quedó frío. Era verdad, no lo hizo, y tampoco le llamó porque creyó que si el otro no lo hacia primero, era debido a que no estaba disponible aún. –"Eso creí."- Interpretó su silencio. –"Bien, mi misión esta cumplida… con permiso…"- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de rebatirle, cuando ya se estaba llevando a Shaka del brazo; este sólo atinó a decir adiós con la mano mientras seguía discutiendo sobre la portada del nuevo número.

El peliazul exhaló un poco cansado. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Camus todavía en la entrada con el enorme ramo de rosas en las manos. Cerró la puerta tras él una vez dentro. Sonrojándose fue hacia donde estaba y le tomó el presente: sus dedos se rozaron. El francés no supo que decirle…

-"Espero que te gusten…"- Fue todo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Saga se amplió.

-"Me encantan las sorpresas…"- Dijo. Despegó su mano de la del otro y caminó hacia la concina. –"Buscaré donde ponerlas…"- No estaba seguro de tener algo los bastante grande donde colocarlas. –"Siéntate por favor."- Lo invitó, desapareciendo tras la entrada. Camus suspiró, caminó al sillón y antes de tomar el ofrecimiento de su anfitrión, se sacó un marco de madera del bolsillo, lo miró, repasó su dedo por el vidrio, y le dio un beso; como parte final levantó un cojín y lo escondió bajo este.

-"Para que me recuerdes cuando ya no este contigo…"

continuara


	2. Parte 2

**Entre líneas**

**2 parte**

No podía decirse que se tratara de un escritor de fama mundial aún más grande que el propio Victor Hugo, pero al menos si de diversos temas interesantes. Su política era no centrarse en uno solo, y permitir que la imaginación viajara en todos los ámbitos que se le antojara. De este modo logró lanzar al mercado un libro dedicado a la cultura griega. Un romance entre dos guerreros, cuyo recíproco amor estaba oculto para el resto de sus compañeros. La diosa a quien ambos servían lo conocía, y aunque debido a su magnificencia deseó ayudarlos, la voluntad de Hades se impuso al amor y culminó con la muerte de uno de ellos. "_Amarte está en griego_" se convirtió en su obra maestra.

-"¿Qué lo inspiró a escribirla?"- Le preguntó uno de los reporteros. Las luces parpadeantes comenzaban a fastidiarle, pero no era el único castigo en aquella proeza. La persona que estaba sentada a su lado bebió agua para que así nadie notara que pretendía ahogar la risa. El escritor francés carraspeó.

-"Como ya he comentado antes, señor Kaplas, la inspiración tiene muchas formas, y no podía asegurar cual de todas motivó mi imaginación."- Otro reportero alzó la mano.

-"Se rumora que para escribirla tardó cuatro años."- Camus asintió.

-"Tenía que investigar a fondo sobre la cultura griega para situar el escenario de mi obra; además, en ese tiempo dejé que dos libros más pudieran salir al mercado."

-"¿Para "_**La reina de los condenados**_" viajó al desierto del Sahara, ¿ahí escribió el capítulo treceavo de '_Amarte está en griego'_?"

El pelirrojo se quedó callado un momento. En el libro por el cual conoció a Saga, en el capítulo seis, el vampiro principal y su 'maestro' se internaron en el desierto, para que este le pasara el legado a su pupilo.

-"Resultaba difícil llevar ambas historias, pero si. En mi viaje terminé el capítulo de _Monstruo de arena_"

Las preguntas continuaron, y Camus seguía respondiendo lo más atento y sereno posible, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Después de quince minutos más y la garganta cerrada de tanto hablar, su editor se puso de pie, dio las gracias a todos los reporteros presentes, y ambos abandonaron el ala de prensa para pasar a una pequeña sala. El francés se desplomó en el sillón.

-"Hoy no estabas de mucho ánimo para hablar."- Le comentó, sirviéndose algo de vodka.

-"Lo siento… he tenido mi mente ocupada en otras cosas…"- El otro se echó a reír. Camus levantó la cabeza: la figura era más pequeña que la suya, incluso, un par de años más joven, tenía el cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, y los ojos de un bonito tono azul zafiro

-"Perdona, pero ya sabes que 'esas otras cosas' tienen un nombre propio, que empieza con 'S'…"- El taheño tomó el cojín y se lo arrojó.

-"¡No es cosa de gracia!"

-"De acuerdo…"- Pero continuó solaz.

-"Hyoga…"

-"¿Qué?"- Se encogió de hombros como si nada. –"Pienso que podrías vender un montón de libros con este caso tan peculiar, y a todos les fascinaría saber cómo se cumplió un sueño imposible. Imagina: un hombre que se enamora de la nada de un desconocido, y sueña con que su 'corazón' le corresponda, pero cuando este lo hace, no tiene el valor para decirle que su destino no es casualidad…"

-"Es una casualidad aunque lo niegues."- Rebatió el galo. –"Yo no lo convoqué."

-"Como sea… ¿No tenías una cita?"- Consultó su reloj: Cuarto para las dos. Aún era temprano. Olvidando el mal humor provocado por el otro se levantó de un brinco y se fue hasta donde guardaba su laptop. El rubio sacó su celular y se perdió en una conversación. Camus buscó en su agenda el número de la persona a quien deseaba ver…

-"Dalaras… Dalaras…"- Buscó, no obstante, el espacio de la 'D' estaba vacío. Intrigado, pensó que tal vez lo puso en 'S' de Saga, y no en la 'F' de futuro o la 'N' de novio. No tenía coherencia, pero Hyoga se sabía un graciosísimo chiste al respecto. El teléfono no se encontraba registrado. Tecleó el buscador para cualquier coincidencia con su nombre, pero este no marcaba ningún resultado. Luego pensó que eso no era posible, pues le había llamado a la oficina…

-"¡El teléfono está en el hotel!"- Por poco se le fue la cabeza contra el computador; su mano frenó el ataqué. Para colmo de males se le olvidó pedirle que anotara el número de su departamento en la palma de la mano, en la servilleta, en la frente, o quizá, ya por último, que se lo firmara en la camisa. Camus estuvo tan absorto en su charla con él, que olvidó mencionárselo. De pronto recordó que tenía una cita el martes con alguien de la revista para la que Saga trabajaba, y que el contacto debería tenerlo en su agenda o Hyoga.

Volvió a teclear en el buscador, dándose cuenta que él no lo tenía. Su editor si debía tener acceso a él, pero el rubio no se encontraba ahí; su voz resonaba tras la puerta, en el pasillo. Tal vez hablaba de negocios con algún inversionista; aunque dadas las risotadas que pegaba, lo dudaba.

Pasados algunos minutos –eternos para Camus- las risas se detuvieron. El silencio llegó al pasillo, y la perilla de la puerta por fin giró, dejando ver al rubio editor.

-"¡Hyoga!"- Exclamó el galo con emoción. Lo jaló del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón; incluso sacó una soda del mini bar y se la ofreció. De haberle podido quitar los zapatos y darle masaje en los pies, lo habría hecho.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió extrañado, casi temeroso, pues el escritor no solía ser tan amable. Camus se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Verdad que tienes el teléfono de Prisma? Dime que si…"- Su esperanzadora mirada le provocó risa, pero no quiso echar a perder la situación.

-"Si, claro. El editor en jefe es amigo de mi padre, y yo me llevo bien con él…"- Eso al galo le importaba tanto como saber el funcionamiento de sus pulmones.

-"¿Podrías dármelo?"- Inquirió, desesperado. Hyoga le palmeó la mano. Se levantó, sacó de su bolsillo un aparato parecido a una calculadora, y escribió las iníciales que le regalaron los dígitos; le pasó la agenda por último a su acompañante. –"Márcalo sin los primeros tres dígitos, porque completo sólo si eres extranjero, o sea, yo lo llamo cuando estamos en Francia o…"- El pelirrojo no dejó terminar, cuando ya estaba parado del otro lado de la sala con el teléfono en las manos. El rubio abrió la soda, se sentó en el sillón y lo contempló con una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa. A Camus le temblaban los dedos cuando marcó… el tono de espera del otro lado casi hizo que su corazón explotara de emoción. La respuesta del otro lado llegó después de que colgó una vez y llamó de nuevo.

-"Hola, perdone… no tengo el número de extensión correcta, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Dalaras?"- sentía las manos conspirando en su contra. La respiración estaba agitada, y la piel le transpiraba.

-"_Su extensión es la 115, pero el señor Dalaras no tiene guardia este día_…"- El galo entró en pánico. De pronto recordó que era domingo… -"_¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?"-_ Intentó pensar rápido.

-"No… muchas gracias…"- El ánimo le bajó hasta los pies.

-"_Para servirle_."- El silencio del otro lado del alta voz lo hizo experimentar una inmensa desilusión.

Se preguntó qué podría hacer para contactar con Saga. Se despegó el auricular del oído. A una risa de Hyoga levantó la vista.

-"No te costaba nada advertirme…"

-"De haberlo hecho no me habría divertido."- Camus estuvo a punto de matarlo. Suspiró y se desparramó por completo en el sillón. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, reviso la agenda, las llamadas perdidas, las recibidas e incluso las realizadas; nada le indicaba señal de Saga. El rubio le tocó el hombro.

-"Quizá te llame."- le aseguró con un gesto optimista. El otro meneó la cabeza.

-"Yo lo llamaría en cuanto terminara… Saga seguro no se atrevería a molestarme. Imagina que él piense que me llama en medio de la entrevista y…"- El ojiazul se rascó la nuca.

-"Tal vez te deje un mensaje en el hotel."- Camus pensó que en la habitación tenía el número, pero era el de oficina; jamás le pidió el de su departamento, o el del celular, porque no creyó poder estar en el mismo territorio nacional.

-"Quizá debería asegurarme"- Por un momento brilló la esperanza de que Saga se diera cuenta que no sabía cómo contactarlo, y que lo llamaría ahí para dejarle la manera de encontrarse otra vez.

Más optimista se levantó del sillón, tomó su chaqueta y salió hacia el hotel.

-.-

Nada. Ni un mensaje, o una señal cualquiera que dijera que Saga lo había buscado.

Camus optó por encerrarse en la habitación donde se hospedaba mientras pensaba cómo resolver su dilema. Como escritor debería tener bajo la manga más de un método, pero… enamorado como lo estaba de aquél hombre mayor, de mirada verdosa sofocante, el cerebro se le paralizaba y el corazón se adueñaba de cada una de sus reacciones. Se preguntó si debería pegar volantes por la ciudad con la inscripción ¿'_lo has visto'_?

Dando un golpe a la almohada, desistió…

Amaba esa emoción cuando le inspiraba a escribir. La odiaba en ese instante que no le ayudaba a planear nada para su disyuntiva.

Hyoga le llamó una hora después, momento en el que el galo se arrojó sobre el teléfono con la esperanza de que fuese Saga, y se pegó en la frente con el mueble, derribando al mismo tiempo el aparato de comunicación. Para el rubio por segunda vez en el día, le llegó una amenaza de muerte ante su desconsideración.

Media hora después ya estaba comiendo en un restaurante cercano frente a su editor.

-"Las verduras no se comerán solas."- Le dijo, picando con el tenedor un camarón antes de llevárselo a la boca. El taheño suspiró.

-"No tengo hambre…"- Sentenció.

-"Eso es raro en ti, Camus. De cualquier forma piensa que si no comes algo quedarás tan escuálido que nadie más te va a querer. Ni siquiera tu adorado Saga…"- Su interlocutor enrojeció. Tomó vagamente los cubiertos y por fin decidió que tomaría aunque fuera un bocado. Lo probó: el brócoli que normalmente sería de su agrado le dio náuseas… -"Piensa que gracias a esto podrás escribir muchos libros más. Imagina lo bien que se venderían y…"

-"No todo tiene que ser mercadotecnia, Hyoga. Yo escribo porque me gusta, no porque…"

-"¡Ey, Shaka!"- Lo interrumpió el rubio alzando la mano y sonriendo de forma efusiva. Camus volvió a suspirar, negándose a la idea de volver a comer. Su acompañante se levantó del asiento y fue a saludar a una figura, que al taheño no le importó mirar. –"… ¡Ni que lo digas!"- Enviaba el buen ánimo de su editor. Él difícilmente se enamoraba. Él vagamente entendía como se sentía no poder estar con la persona que es de tu agrado… -"… Depardieu. Camus, él es Shaka, editor en jefe de 'Prisa' pero seguro ya lo conoces por Saga…"- Ante aquél nombre levantó la vista: Un rubio delgado de piel clara y nariz afilada lo miraba con una sonrisa. Le tendió la mano desocupada para saludarlo, pues la otra sostenía la de un muchacho de su misma complexión, de cabellos lilas.

-"Un placer…"- Dijo el escritor aceptando el apretón, pero sin molestarse en ponerse de pie.

-"Le presento a mi pareja, es el señor…"

-"Ya nos conocemos."- Cortó el pelilila con una sonrisa. Al principio Camus no supo porque lo había dicho, enseguida reconoció la voz.

-"Ah… Si. Un placer conocerlo en vivo, Mu."- Le expresó el escritor sonriente.

-"¿De dónde se conocen?"- Inquirió el rubio extrañado.

-"Camus y Saga son muy… unidos…"- Dijo el peliila con un gesto cómplice. –"Camus es la razón de que tu empleado maravilla no trabaje como debe estas semanas…"

-"¿Ah, sí?"- Arqueó una ceja. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír y sentirse apenado y feliz por relacionarse con gente que tuviera que ver con Saga.

-"Le pido mil disculpas… No era intensión mía distraerlo tanto…"- Mu se rió.

-"Descuida. Como te dije por teléfono, es un descuidado, pero también un amor… Shaka y yo le apreciamos mucho…"- La pareja compartió una mirada. Hyoga comenzó a reír.

-"¡Qué bueno que nos topamos aquí porque esos dos son muy distraídos!"- Palmeó el hombro del galo. –"Hoy tenían un romántico encuentro en el departamento de Saga, pero…"

-"¡Hyoga!"

-"¿Qué? ¿Saga no te dio su número particular?"- Inquirió el pelilila. Camus deseó que se abriera la tierra, después de que asesinara definitivamente a su editor.

-"Típico…"- Murmuró Shaka, riendo por lo bajo.

-"¿verdad?"- Mu y él se rieron. –"Verás, Camus, yo conozco una historia muy parecida a esa…"

-"¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros y nos la cuentan?"- Los invitó Hyoga, dispuesto a sentarse al lado del escritor. Mu meneó la cabeza mientras detenía a su pareja con un suave apretón.

-"Yo tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no acompañamos a Camus al departamento de Saga?"

-"No quisiera molestarlos…"

-"Por favor, Camus, no me niegues la oportunidad de burlarme de él por esto."

-"Ah…"- Dudó, nervioso.

-"Anda. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar en Grecia, y que por lo menos este año no volverás a verlo."- El galo suspiró. Se levantó y aceptó el ofrecimiento de la pareja. –"Yo me quedaré a pagar la cuenta y a disfrutar la buena comida que salvajemente tú despreciaste."

-"hum… Nos vemos entonces."- Trató de sonar tajante, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que había conseguido quien lo guiara con Saga le pintó la sonrisa en los labios.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Camus llegaba al departamento del griego con una enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y colocaba bajo el cojín la fotografía que se tomaran juntos aquél primer día de encuentro.

-.-

La cumbre internacional de escritores, donde se reunían los mejores y más destacados del continente. Camus Depardieu estaba invitado, por esa razón se encontraba en Grecia; sin embargo, antes del evento, decidió que quería hablar con Saga en un parque no muy lejos del edificio principal de la revista. Ya era Lunes por la noche y su tiempo estaba contado, pero aún así, aún así, tenía que hablar con él.

El auto que lo llevaría al evento estaba aparcado no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, sentado en una banca con las manos sudándole puestas sobre las rodillas, esperando que el griego llegara.

El peliazul en ese momento atravesaba las puertas del edificio, y aunque estaba entusiasmado por volverle a ver, al mismo tiempo se sentía triste después de haber escuchado de labios de Mu, la repleta agenda que Camus tenía, y la razón de que viajara a Marsella tan pronto. Se preguntó a sí mismo si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para seguirlo en sus continuos viajes, o si sería tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quedara en Grecia y fuera algo más que su 'amigo'; aunque desde que se vieron por primera vez, no lo parecían. Apostaba sin haberle preguntado que el pelirrojo sentía algo más que aprecio por él, y anhelaba con toda su alma que así fuera… aunque a la vez… ¿qué podría ofrecerle? Distancia era el único término que le venía a la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se hizo prometer que nada de eso saldría de sus labios…

El francés estaba ahí sentado en una banca solitaria, acariciando un par de perros pastor que su dueño estaba paseando. Mientras él se acercaba el joven se despidió y se alejó trotando de nuevo con sus mascotas. El pelirrojo viró hacia donde se encontraba el griego, le hizo una seña con la mano y le pidió que se acercara, que se sentara a su lado.

-"Hola, Camus."- Lo saludó, abriéndose el saco una vez que ocupó un lugar a su lado. Su sonrisa hizo al nombrado enrojecer.

-"Hola, Saga."- Le devolvió el gesto de labios. El nerviosismo entre ambos aún era evidente, así que el silencio continuaba implantado en medio de los dos. La brisa nocturna les acarició la cara y revoloteó algunas hojas que el otoño dejó en el suelo.

-"¿Qué tal tu día?"- Se le hizo una pregunta tonta, disfrazada de cortesía.

-"Muy pesado… el trabajo está empeorando y quizá mañana deba quedarme hasta tarde…"- Respondió sin mirarlo, entretenido en el dueño de los perros que pasaba del otro lado donde estaban ellos.

-"Que mal…"- Murmuró el galo.

-"¿Pensabas invitarme a algún lado?"- Inquirió, un poco travieso. Camus sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

-"Quizá vaya a verte a tu oficina después de la entrevista… ¿Podría?"- Al menos una última vez antes de separarse.

-"No tienes ni que preguntar. Para mí siempre será un placer volver a verte…"- Ahí estaba ese hueco en el estómago al saber que quizá, esa sería su última vez juntos.

-"No sé si lo he dicho últimamente… pero para mí fue muy grato poder conocerte."- confesó al griego. Saga rió suavemente.

-"Tú me enseñaste que las palabras no son el único modo de expresión, y desde que nos vimos has sido… excepcional conmigo."- Volteó a verlo: las pupilas caobas y las esmeraldas se encontraron, se sujetaron un segundo y después emigraron a su propio entorno. Mirando las hojas de los árboles Camus deseó que su propio corazón desacelerara.

-"¿Te molestaría si camináramos un poco?"- Saga consultó la hora: el tiempo se les agotaba.

-"Claro que no."- Ambos se levantaron. El pelirrojo lo tomó por el brazo como aquella primera vez; el peliazul rememoró cuando lo tocó para la pose de aquella foto. Se preguntaba a donde había ido a parar.

El silencio los cubrió como cada vez que estaban juntos, aunque el galo juraría que de no ser por los susurros del viento, su palpitar resonaría en todo el parque. Anduvieron unos metros, juntos, solos, sonriéndose de vez en cuando…

-"¿Sabes? Tengo algo que confesarte…"- A Saga se le secó la boca, incluso se detuvo en medio del camino. Camus ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. –"Hay una razón por la que tu nombre aparece en el libro por el que me escribiste…"- El griego enrojeció.

-"Pensé que simplemente te gustaba como sonaba…"- Bromeó.

-"Eso y que la persona que lo usaba me gustaba mucho… realmente mucho…"- El más alto parpadeó, pensando que quizá el galo había salido con alguien de nombre idéntico al suyo, y que por ende, se portaba tan espléndido con él.

-"Si… hay muchas personas con ese nombre…"- Dijo vagamente. Camus negó con la cabeza.

-"No… quiero contarte..."- Carraspeó un poco, y al resbalar la mano para soltarse del brazo del más alto, sus pieles se rozaron. Saga notó que sudaba. –"… yo vine hace algunos años a Grecia para investigar más acerca de su cultura mientras escribía uno de mis libros; en ese entonces hubo un evento en particular donde tú eras el modelo principal…"- Las pupilas del otro se sobresaltaron.

-"¿Cómo?"- Se rascó el oído. Quizá la cerilla obstaculizó el viaje del sonido hasta el tímpano.

-"Me gustaste entonces, pero yo no era nada comparado contigo. No tenía idea si algún día podríamos interactuar; amé como sonaba tu nombre e imaginé muchas situaciones en las que podríamos involucrarnos, tal vez, en otra vida, y…"- El griego se sentía mareado.

-"Camus… pausa…"- Le pidió, sujetándose la cien

Shaka afirmaba que la agenda del escritor estaba repleta de eventos y compromisos a los que tendría que asistir por lo menos ese año, y le causaba pena el que alguien tan joven tuviera una vida tan ajetreada; sobre todo cuando Mu le asegurara que esos dos (Saga y Camus) estaban enamorados. El galo estaba condenado a no tener tiempo ni oportunidad para cumplir todas y cada una de las fantasías que día a día escribía; aún cuando parecía querer buscar una oportunidad con él; y sin embargo, no asimilaba que su escritor, su ídolo, acababa de decirle que lo admiraba, que le gustaba, y que por esa misma razón lo había usado tantas veces en sus libros…

-"¿Saga?"- Lo llamó. El griego dejó las manos quietas a sus costados y volteó a verlo.

-"Dime."- Sentía que si la tierra se lo tragaba en ese momento, todo se resolvería.

-"Estoy diciéndote que me gustas… No, no sólo me gustas… yo…"- para ser un escritor, ciertamente las palabras le estaban faltando. No supo que decir. El griego no lo miraba, sólo estaba ahí, parado, con la cabeza gacha; el galo entonces se le acercó, pegó sus zapatos, y con las manos en su nuca, parándose de puntitas, lo besó.

Ni siquiera Shakespeare podría describir la revolución que surgía en el interior de los dos.

-"Perdona."- Dijo Saga en cuanto rompió el contacto. Un grito interno le provocó dolor. Camus se quedó con los labios quietos, en la posición de recibir un beso. –"No puedo hacerlo… no debería si quiera pensar en…"

-"¿No te gusto?"- Preguntó el inquieto el pelirrojo, sintiéndose como un tonto. Quizá había confundido las cosas. Las sonrisas, palabras, gestos y el nerviosismo en el griego pudieron significar… cualquier otra emoción.

-"No es eso…"- Pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, si por dentro no sabía cómo sentirse. Le preocupaba no saber si aquél sentimiento era tan fuerte como para dejarlo ir, o sería tan ególatra para pedirle (exigirle) que se quedara un poco más; no obstante el silencio fue su peor enemigo.

Suspiró. Camus agachó la cabeza.

-"Prefiero que seas sincero, Saga."- Quería una respuesta. Sólo tenían dos días para aprovecharse. Las pupilas esmeraldas se enfrentaron a aquellas caobas galas, que parecían tímidas, temerosas.

-"Lo soy Camus. Jamás te he mentido ni nada por el estilo…"

-"Te quiero."- Confesó el galo, ardiendo posteriormente en vergüenza al igual que el griego. El corazón del mayor dio un vuelco.

-"Y yo a ti."- Reveló. El taheño sonrió, y alzó los brazos como si quisiera lanzarse sobre él para besarlo; la reacción de su interlocutor fue anteponer las manos para frenarlo. –"… pero no es suficiente."- Se puso serio. El galo dejó de entender. –"No estoy seguro de poder con esto… de que sea capaz de estar con alguien como tú, o de que simplemente me esfuerce en que todo salga bien. Yo no quiero una relación así. Yo no conozco una relación que funcione bien, no para mí."- En cuanto observó la reacción del escritor supo que había sido muy sincero, pero nada claro. Intentó decir algo, mas el otro bajó la mirada, retrocedió uno, dos, tres… seis, diez pasos, y por último se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia el auto.

El tiempo se agotó. Camus debía irse, ya no tenía tiempo de escuchar razones, réplicas o consuelos. De cualquier forma ni siquiera le importaban: Entró en el auto sin volver la vista, y se fue…

A Saga se le partió el corazón en cuanto lo vio marchar, incluso tuvo el impulso de correr tras el vehículo para que se lo regresara, para situarse otra vez frente a su amor platónico y decirle que lo quería, que lo quería tanto como para no ser capaz de dejarlo ir…

Aunque al final terminó haciendo justamente lo contrario.

-.-

Mu regresó temprano de su entrevista con el escritor, pero Camus no apareció al día siguiente. Él pidió que fuera en un lugar diferente de la noche a la mañana, y aunque Saga le preguntó infinidad de veces a su amigo porque el cambio tan radical, el pelilila cambiaba cada dos por tres el tema o simplemente hacia algún comentario referente a la gente que no sabe retraerse de los problemas ajenos.

Él se preguntó cómo diantre le estaba diciendo eso, cuando toda su relación Camus hizo lo contrario.

Y si el griego ese día debía quedarse hasta tarde, lo cierto fue que su capacidad para pensar se bloqueó por completo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el escritor se escabullía de sus problemas tras el papel y la tinta, formando palabras y enunciados para encerrar su dolor; y sin embargo… sólo retratando la escena del día anterior.

"_El cabello de fuego se fundió entre los mantos de la noche, mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado por esos fuertes y varoniles brazos. Sus labios se derretían entre el calor de su deseo, con aquellas palabras fervorosas en el corazón que llegaban al punto de ebullición para desbordarse como leche sobre la flema…_

_No le importaba nada más… No pensaría en el mañana, en el destino que los había juntado para hacerlos desistir de su eterna permanencia…'_

Arrojó la libreta. Simplemente su subconsciente lo traicionaba.

La gente solía decir que los escritores de su clase alimentaban el ingenio de su propio dolor. Desconocedores de la realidad, sus propias parejas habían insinuado lo mismo, inconscientes de que si Camus les decía adiós no era para alimentar su ingenio, si no, porque simplemente ellos no podían despertar en él las cosas por las que vivía. El sentimiento en su interior no podía ser despertado por ninguno de ellos… por ninguno, excepto por aquél que con sólo mirar le hirió de muerte…

Tenía ganas de llorar. Había descrito en innumerables ocasiones la forma en que el dolor líquido brotaba desde el lagrimal de aquellas personas con el alma destrozada; había buscado mil veces palabras para tratar de hacer comprender al lector la agonía del moribundo en cuestión; pero jamás se imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de experimentar algo igual, de poner a su prueba su habilidad para referir exactamente como era llevar ese pesar.

Hyoga le pasó una copa de vino. Camus la rechazó.

-"Apresuré el vuelo como lo pediste."- Se sentó a su lado.

-"Gracias."- Fingió su propio papel. El escritor romántico que no se enamoraba, que no era inmune a nada más allá de sus propios escritos. –"Marsella me agrada, y Shura…"

-"Debiste ir a verlo."- Comentó el rubio, con el cristal pegado a la nariz. –"Demostrar que estas herido no te hará muy bien."

-"No estoy herido."- Sonrió burlón. –"No quiero perder más tiempo. Tengo un libro que terminar antes de que acabe el año. Saga…"- Tan pronto como dijo ese nombre con la clara intensión de decir que no significó más que una distracción, el pulso se le aceleró. Fue tan doloroso pronunciar aquella entidad que la voz se le cortó… El mundo se le vino al suelo y la vista se le empañó.

-"Me pregunto… cuántos libros leeré acerca de este tipo de situaciones, o cuántos libros escribirás antes de poder vivir tu propia literatura…"

Exhaló. ¿Qué diantre quería?

-"Deberías estar muy feliz porque llegamos al dichoso record de ventas y demás…"

-"Y lo estoy. Me siento muy satisfecho de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ser editor es una tarea que disfruto, pero también es un poco sofocante."

-"Entonces arregla tus cosas para irnos pronto a Marsella."- Declaró, parándose e intentando distraerse con las cosas que componían la habitación.

-"Yo ya tengo listas las mías. Estoy seguro que no dejo nada pendiente, ¿y tú?"- Camus lo enfrentó… Su silencio lo dijo todo.

-.-

Declaró que no podía mantener o recuperar la concentración. Cerró la sesión del computador, recogió sus cosas, y aunque los pies le pesaban cual plomo, atravesó el pasillo de su modesta oficina hasta el elevador. Para aquella hora Mu y Shaka ya no se encontraban en la empresa, ellos continuaban en la 'semana de su aniversario', saliendo a cenar o realizan las actividades de una pareja normal… enamorada. Saga no sabía exactamente cuáles eran porque jamás había tenido nada serio con nadie…

Ignoró los pensamientos que flotaban sobre su cabeza acerca del nombrado escritor y se dirigió en el auto de la compañía hacia su departamento. El cielo estaba infestado por nubes negruzcas y plateadas; pensó que era una forma 'interesante' la que el clima escogía para mostrarle su apoyo.

Tenía ganas de arrancar el automóvil del año con dirección al hotel del galo, pero una vez que se veía mentalmente parado delante de él, enfrentando aquellas hilarantes caobas, no se le ocurría nada coherente que decir. El tiempo apremiaba, si, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de tener argumentos para retener, explicar, mencionar, o describir la causa de su rechazo.

Una vez que frenó el vehículo en el estacionamiento de su departamento, dejó caer la frente contra el volante. El chillido de la bocina ni siquiera lo despertó de su estado de estupidez.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba parado fuera del ascensor a escasos metros de su casa.

El corazón clamaba desesperado por su reencuentro, mientras que el cuerpo reaccionaba y respondía de un modo contario llevándolo lejos.

En cuanto entró a su morada el corazón se le hizo tiras al ver el ramo de rosas que colocó en medio de la sala. Impresionantemente ninguna se había marchitado aún. Cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en la madera y se desparramó completamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Apretó el puño y se lo llevó a la frente: ya le dolía la cabeza de pensar…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla comprobó que Mu era quien deseaba establecer comunicación con él. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarlo para decirle que no deseaba hablar con nadie. Lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa del pantalón y se puso de pie.

Ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo, pero se preguntaba si Camus estaría ya visitando el mundo de los sueños… ¿a qué hora saldría su avión? ¿Tendría tiempo para una última charla? ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Cómo podría hacer que las cosas no se tornaran tensas entre ellos?

Obviamente el escritor no deseaba verlo, y para mayor prueba el que no fuera a buscarlo esa tarde, y aún más, el que cambiara el lugar de su encuentro.

Cansado del piso fue a desplomarse sobre el sillón. El techo blanquecino y la lámpara de alógeno lo declararon culpable. La tormenta fuera de la ventana ni siquiera lograba acallar los gritos de su propia alma.

De pronto tomó una decisión: Se puso de pie, se quitó el saco, lo botó sobre el respaldo del sillón, caminó hasta el armario, tomó una chamarra negra con recortes beige, se dirigió a la puerta y al dirigirse al pasillo… Se frenó en seco…

-"Camus…"- Abrió la boca. Las palabras no querían salirle por los labios aunque las pulsaciones cardiacas las empujaran. El nombrado escritor se encontraba parado a unos centímetros, manteniendo el puño levantado con la clara intensión de tocar. Los labios de Saga se despegaron más al notar que escurría de pies a cabeza, obviamente después de haber sido víctima de la tempestad.

El pelirrojo adquirió una expresión de terror, que ni el propio Stephen King hubiese podido provocar. También abrió la boca, al tiempo que trataba de serenarse, de mantener un control que se drenaba con cada gota que le escurría del cuerpo y de la ropa mojada. Curiosamente, aunque su resistencia al frío fuese superior a la de cualquier otro ser humano, titiritaba de frío. Tragó saliva. Lanzó lo primero que tenía en mente:

-"Me retracto."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que me retracto."- Repitió, 'más seguro'. Saga, balbuceó, aún inmerso en sí mismo.

-"No… no entiendo…"- Camus bajó la mirada mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-"Lo que te dije aquella noche en el parque… Olvídalo todo… tú y yo…"- El griego se puso serio.

-"Entra."- Se hizo a un lado. El galo meneó la cabeza.

-"Sólo vine a decirte eso. Debo ir…"- Se calló en cuanto el más alto lo tomó por la muñeca, retrocedió un paso, y le obligó a entrar en el departamento. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras observaba al dueño dirigirse al interior retirándose la chaqueta.

-"Pasa."- Lo invitó, usando todavía ese tono seco en la voz. Camus miró el piso: escurría de cabeza a pies. Exhaló: en el tráfico no debió bajarse del taxi para correr hacia él…

-"No quiero arruinar tu tapete."

-"No debiste venir con esta tormenta."- Se acercó con una toalla.

-"El problema real es que no debí venir…"- Se aceleró, trató de respirar con calma. –"… pero, ¿sabes? Mañana me voy y no quería que las cosas quedaran mal entre nosotros… así que me retracto."- Saga le colocó el lienzo en la cabeza, pero tan pronto como lo oyó, momentáneamente se paralizó. Si Camus hubiese tenido un puñal habría tenido el mismo efecto que esas palabras. El paso de la saliva a través de la garganta se volvió un tortuoso recorrido.

-"¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?"- Le pasó la toalla por la cabeza, secándolo. El escritor no se atrevió a moverse.

-"Ahora mismo…"- Murmuró. El mayor le quitó el lienzo solamente para mirarlo a los ojos. –"Enserio me retracto… Como dijo un escritor que admiro mucho, 'el privilegio del amigo es permanecer al lado de la persona que amas'… Yo quiero ese derecho Saga, así que borro todo lo que dije esa noche en el parque… Quiero que las cosas puedan ser como antes…"

-"No puedo ser egoísta… No quiero serlo."

-"¿Egoísta? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

-"¿Y tú, cómo me dices que te retractas mientras me dices eso de los privilegios del amigo?"

-"Si te molesta tanto lo retiro también."

-"Yo no quiero que retires nada, Camus."

-"¿Entonces por qué me es tan difícil hablar contigo? Jamás hemos tenido problemas para comunicarnos, aún cuando éramos de países diferentes. Mira, si esto va a cambiar… Saga, yo no quiero arrepentirme de haberte conocido, de haber disfrutado estos días en tu compañía."

-"No lo hagas. Sé tú mismo, quiéreme aunque yo no pueda ofrecerte nada más, y condénate conmigo a un amor imposible…"- Sus pupilas no vacilaron, inclusive al escritor le parecía que brillaban más y con mayor certeza que en otras ocasiones. Pocas veces en sus encuentros habían podido mantenerse tanto la mirada, siendo tan sinceros.

Repentinamente, a Camus le pareció que alguien le estaba leyendo una de sus propias obras. Extrañamente se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus tramas las formaban amores imposibles… Como '_La reina de los condenados_', que tenía el romance entre un joven vampiro y un mortal que no debía ser convertido… De pronto, y sin que Saga le diera más motivos, lo veía todo más claro: Él se había planteado desde el inicio amar a alguien que no sabía si conocería, y cuando su anhelo se cumplió la diferencia de edades, sumada a la nacionalidad, las ocupaciones, los mundos diversos de ambos, abrían una grieta muy parecida a la falla de San Andrés.

Camus se quedó como ido. Para Saga aquello no ameritaba una respuesta, pero sin lugar a dudas esperaba que el galo se marchara o aceptara una despedida en un breve encuentro con el amor.

Colocó los dedos por debajo de su mentón, atrayendo esas finas pupilas caobas de nuevo hacia el camino de sus esmeraldas, se inclinó lo suficiente para posar la frente sobre la del galo. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, sonriendo sutilmente. Deslizó los dedos rozando la fría y aún empapada mejilla, era tan suave, como lo habían sido sus labios una noche anterior a esa. Entre abrió la boca, ladeando el rostro para evitar que la nariz le bloqueara el paso hacia su deseo. El escritor cerró los ojos: No quería ver aquello que podía no suceder. La mano vacía ascendió hasta la otra mejilla, resbalándose, situándose por detrás del cabello. La suave e involuntaria caricia le erizó los bellos de la piel. Entonces lo tocó, con los labios acalló cualquier réplica, súplica o todo intento por huir. Saga lo besó, y Camus no pudo, ni quiso hacer algo para evitarlo.

Un temblor involuntario en el escritor retiró el contacto. El griego estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque tenía miedo, cuando, al apartarse, notó –como si no lo hubiese sentido- lo empapado que estaba. Se maldijo: si Camus enfermaba por sus egoístas delirios…

-"Sécate…"- Le pasó la toalla por la cabeza por segunda vez.

-"Estoy bien…"

-"No, no quiero que te resfríes."

-"…"

-"Lo mejor será que tomes un baño caliente."- Sonrió, mientras se colocaba por detrás y lo empujaba en dirección al baño. Al galo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-"Ah… enserio… yo…"- Balbuceó.

-"Te prepararé un té y…"

-"No es necesario…"- No podía tomar una ducha en el mismo cuarto de baño donde Saga lo hacía. Su juicio estaba amenazado. Sus delirios podrían llevarlo a adquirir cualquier tipo de fantasía erótica…

-"No te espiaré, te lo prometo; además, cuando termines podremos seguir hablando."- Los labios franceses temblaron. Asintió despacio. El peliazul volvió a sonreír y lo llevó por fin al cuarto de baño, pero no se atrevió a entrar con él. Se despidió en la puerta y volvió a la sala.

Buscó entre sus cosas algo que Camus pudiera vestirse y se lo dejó cerca, donde pudiera alcanzarlas.

Estando solo en el mini bar, mientras se alegraba de oír el caer del agua, experimentaba una punzada de culpa e indecisión: El escritor había dejado su vuelo para ir en pos de él… ¿cuántas cosas más dejaría de hacer sólo por estar a su lado?

El celular interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento que pretendía beber algo tan fuerte como el vodka. Esta vez ni siquiera observó la pantalla para ser a quien iba a responderle.

-"Diga…"

-"¡_Saga!"- _El grito casi le rompe el tímpano._ –"¡¿Dónde demonios te metes? Shaka y yo…"_

-"Estoy en mi departamento…"

-"¡_Pasamos a buscarte a la oficina! ¡Hyoga nos llamó_…!"

-"¿Hyoga?"

-"_… Dijo que Camus se va está misma noche… ¡ESTA NOCHE! Sal ahora mismo para que lo alcances! ¡No me obligues a ser rudo contigo!_"

-"Mu, Camus está aquí."- Al decirlo, una sonrisa coronó su rostro.

_-"¿¡QUÉ? ¡Shaka, detén el auto! … ¿Lo secuestraste?" _

-"No, yo… (_No hice nada_)… Tengo que irme…"

-"Sa…"- La voz de Mu se cortó cuando cerró el teléfono. Lo botó en el sillón, se pasó la mano por el cabello y pensó que la idea de secuestrarlo no le sonaba tan descabellada. Pensó que con el dinero ahorrado que ya tenía, podían vivir los dos establemente unos meses, en algún otro país, hasta conseguir algún otro tipo de ocupación. Solos… alejados de las cosas y del mundo que los separan; pero volvía a enfrentarse con la misma pared: hacerlo, impediría que Camus continuara escribiendo.

Se desesperó. Pateó el sillón en un arrebato, justamente del respaldo y obligándolo a volcarse. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello mientras iba a ponerlo en su lugar antes de que el galo terminara su baño. Lo tomó del asiento y de la espaldilla para acomodarlo. Los cojines se quedaron pegados al piso, y algo que tronó sobre la madera llamó su atención. Era del tamaño de su mano…

_«Con amor… Camus»_

Ni siquiera era la imagen… ni el hecho de preguntarse cómo es que había llegado ese retrato hasta su departamento, no era la firma ni el ver su caligrafía perfecta plasmada a un costado de fotografía, eran esas cuatro letras formando una palabra que hasta ahora no asimilaba: amor…

¿Qué era? Conocía cual era la calidad de la persona que lo padecía por los síntomas que él mismo experimentaba, pero ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las cosas por las cuales ese término se convertía en motor. Siempre escuchó cosas parecidas a que el amor era el elemento por el que todo en la vida se movía, pero jamás había indagado en las causas, consecuencias o… cosas como las acciones de Camus.

Según las palabras del escritor jamás tuvo una relación seria… ¿Cómo sabía que escribir? ¿De qué modo lograba plasmar en los libros tantas emociones diáfanas e hipnotizar a quien las leía con esos sentimientos desconocidos para él?

Una respuesta le vino a la mente, una que le llegó al corazón y que al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentirse ególatra: 'Tú eres mi fuente de inspiración'. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero lo había insinuado en más de una ocasión, en más de un libro. Saga era una de las principales razones por las que su talento fluía, y sin saber que él llegaría a leerlo, le había insinuado entre líneas todos sus sueños, antojos y fantasías por si algún día…

-"Lo arriesgó todo…"- Se dijo, terminando por fin de acomodar el sillón, dejando su celular tirado en el suelo y sosteniendo aún el retrato de ambos.

Camus salió del cuarto de baño, lo oyó abrir la puerta, al tiempo que el vapor de la habitación se filtraba a la sala y viajaba, hasta la nariz del griego, aquél olor a jabón mezclado con agua caliente. Soltó la foto en uno de los colchones y se fue al pasillo que daba con el galo: el escritor estaba de pie a dos pasos de la puerta, vestido únicamente con la bata azul sideral que Saga tenía en el baño. El cabello rojizo se notaba más oscuro, pero brillante. Su piel nívea se antojaba translucida bajo el efecto de la lámpara.

-"Ah…"- Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. La piel del rostro pronto se vio cubierta de un marcado rubor. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, apenado, bajando la mirada. El griego no perdió de vista ningún detalle. Se aproximó.

-"Te quiero…"- Confesó por segunda ocasión. Camus devolvió sus ojos a él: siempre había un pero. –"La gente siempre se queja porque se enamora de la persona menos indicada. Algunas veces el ser amado resulta ser malo o carente de emociones que pudiese prodigar a otros… Yo soy afortunado por quererte, y lo soy aún más de que seas lo que eres…"

-"¿Y… qué se supone que soy?"

-"Tú. No puedo explicarlo con palabras…"- El amor no siempre es correspondido, y cuando lo es, a veces no es suficiente. Las personas se separan, cambian, se dan cuenta que desean tomar caminos diversos o que esos anhelos por los que formaron el lazo son perecederos. Las ilusiones mueren… las personas se dañan, se derrumban y quedan inmersas bajo los escombros. Es fácil crear un nuevo sueño, pero difícil deshacerse de él cuando llevas tanto tiempo tratando de forjarlo. Él era afortunado por tener a alguien que se esmerara tanto en cumplir su anhelo, alguien que le quisiera y que fuera capaz de darlo todo por estar con la persona que amaba… Al fin y al cabo, siempre resultaba que Camus estaba ahí aunque fuese en palabras a través de un chat, o en esos sentimientos transformados en historias.

Durante un breve momento no se dijeron nada vocal, sus ojos expresaron todo cuanto necesitaban esa noche.

Lo abrazó por la cintura, atrapando su aliento al mismo tiempo con un beso profundo. El peso sobre sus hombros era ligero, aquellos brazos lo cubrían y lo aferraban contra el otro cuerpo, manteniendo el contacto de sus labios.

Lo llevó a la recamara. La luz tenue no le molestaba… Le quitó la bata, le estorbaba. Se desprendió de su ropa mientras prodigaba besos y caricias por la pálida piel cálida del escritor.

El cansancio, la sed de amar y de ser amado… las emociones que circulaban por todo su cuerpo y que se desbordaban en ahogados y prolongados gemidos, su respiración acelerada, sus bocanadas de aire entrecortadas, su sexo, sus caricias, las gotas de sudoración que se le desprendían de la frente y que tocaban las sábanas bajo su cuerpo desnudo, el dolor, el sentir el corazón partirse en pedazos, las lágrimas de impotencia y de alegría, su olor mezclado con la esencia del baño, su nombre, su cuerpo partiéndose en dos, su semen corriéndose por el piel húmeda mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, sus besos suaves, lentos, apasionados… Rozar la muerte con cada una de sus aceleraciones… viniendo de golpe, yéndose tan pronto como tocaba y escapando otra vuelta… El agua emanada por el fuego… el fuego viviendo a través del agua… El placer… el gozo… el silencio… El amor.

-"Saga…"

-"Shit… Mañana…"

-.-

En el momento que tomó el celular le temblaban un poco las manos. Saga lo notó. Sonrió mientras colocaba la palma en su cabeza y un beso sobre su frente. Camus sintió que las entrañas se le iban al suelo, pero agradeció que el griego le hubiera dado la espalda, o no habría podido evitar lanzarse otra vez a sus brazos. Animado por aquella muestra afectiva tecleó el número, para luego colocarse el aparato en el oído. El timbre del otro lado lo puso aún más nervioso…

-"¡_Hola_!"- El saludo tan jovial lo dejó mudo.

-"ehm…"

-"_Iba a preguntarte qué tal te fue anoche, pero tus palabras me dejan mudo."-_ Se burló. El galo se sonrojó.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"¡_Qué Saga te comió la lengua, por supuesto_!"

-"¡Hyoga!"- Una voz interna le recordó que debía disculparse, no comenzar otro de sus pleitos. –"Como sea, yo…"

_-"Te aceptaré una comida cuando estemos en Marsella, no te preocupes; además, sabía que no estabas listo para marcharte por eso no compré los boletos para irnos. Me siento mal por mentirte, pero sobreviviré…"_

-"¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de ese modo?"

_-"Soy tu editor, Camus. Si tú no estás bien, no escribirás para que yo siga ganando dinero…"_

-"¿Sabes qué? Voy a considerar seriamente cambiar de editor…"

_-"Perfecto. Tienes un par de horas para pensarlo porque nuestro vuelo sale a medio día. Los boletos para nuestro viaje de hoy ya eran un hecho mucho antes de que quisieras hacer una parada en Grecia, ¿te acuerdas?"_

Suspiró. Volteó a ver a Saga, quien continuaba de espalda con las manos ocupadas.

-"Lo sé…"

_-"¿Te veré ahí…?"_

-"Haré lo que pueda…"

_-"No es una respuesta típica de ti, pero la acepto. Nos vemos entonces. ¡Disfruta de tu luna de miel!"_

-"¡Eres un…! Adiós."- Colgó. Un nuevo suspiro abandonó sus labios. Se sintió muy triste. Le parecía que en cualquier momento le arrancarían uno de sus órganos. Dolió…

Saga en ese momento dejó un par de par de platos frente a él.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien."- Volvió a animarlo, aunque no se sintiera cómodo con la idea del adiós. –"Además, ya lo hablamos y…"

-"Es que… no es tan fácil…"

-"No lo es… a mí también me pesa, pero sin promesas tal vez no sea más fácil tener algo…"- Se inclinó y lo besó. Camus no supo si contacto era más dulce que salado, o más amargo que conciliador. Viró los platos que acababa de acomodar. Saga siguió el camino de sus pupilas.

-"Intenté hacer algo así como pan francés…"- Se rió. –"pero la verdad es que la cocina excéntrica no es lo mío."

-"¿Excéntrico?"- Sonrió con una mezcla de burla y melancolía. El desayuno no se veía nada mal, pero el deseo de poder no sólo despertar al lado de esa persona, sino también, el compartir el desayuno cada día provocaba que los ojos se nublaran de lágrimas que frenaba. Apretó los párpados… No lo soportó… Se puso de pie, y buscando consuelo enredó sus brazos vacíos en el cuerpo del griego: fue reconfortante hundirse, y tener algo donde sostenerse.

-.-

Muy pocas personas conocían el tipo de gustos sexuales tanto de Camus Depardiue, como de Saga Dalaras. Los dos eran muy cuidados en lo concernía a sus vidas privadas; sin embargo, para los que los veían avanzar en el aeropuerto internacional de Grecia, tomados de la mano y con la cabeza inclinada en dirección al otro, aquello era toda una noticia. Algunas fotografías no se hicieron esperar, incluso los comentarios afilados o sorprendidos de los que se topaban con ellos demostraron su completa falta de educación. Al par ni siquiera le importaba, no tenían más cabeza para el anhelo de un reencuentro futuro…

-"¡Medio día!"- Gritó Hyoga. El escritor exhaló despacio. –"¡No quise decir que llegaras justo dos segundos antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo!"- Echó un vistazo a Saga, quien serio le devolvió la mirada. –"Quiero decir… gracias por venir, Camus…"- El galo rió. Le encantaba que el ruso se viera intimidado por la apariencia del griego: más altura, belleza, distinción. El peliazul realmente tenía el porte y apariencia de una deidad helénica.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-"… Fue un placer, señor Dalaras…"- Le tendió la mano. Saga, que no quería soltar la del franco, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su educación. Al final lo dejó para despedirse apropiadamente del que le 'robaría' su destino.

-"Buen viaje…"- Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni el tono correcto que debía emplear para dirigirse a él.

-"Voy a…"- Señaló algo atrás y posteriormente se marchó. Camus volvió a reírse.

-"Me agrada…"- Oyó que Saga decía. –"Sabe cuándo es momento para retirarse."- Viró hacia el galo. Sintió que las retinas le escocían de una forma jamás experimentada.

-"No me gustan las despedidas…"- Murmuró el pelirojo. Una muestra de dolor líquido le escurrió por la mejilla. No pudo detenerla. El griego la notó, la besó. Su alma se desbordó también. Entre sus labios capturó una última vez el aliento galo, en una nuevo adiós, esta vez uno húmedo pero no menos cálido que los anteriores.

El dejarlo ir, el no cortarle las alas, el saber que aún podían escribirse, que podrían retomar todo aquello que los había acercado, mitigaba un poco su pena. Saga no podía dejar su trabajo para vivir siendo mantenido por el escritor, y Camus no podía abandonar su pasión por algo más que una inspiración.

-"No me gustan las despedidas…"- Repitió.

-"Esto no tiene que serlo…"

-"No lo será. Te lo…"- Un nuevo besó lo silenció.

-"Sin promesas. Las promesas al final se convierten en una obligación. Estaremos juntos otra vez, y el saberlo me basta para verte partir."

_**FIN - **_

* * *

Después de años de lidiar con esta historia por fin la terminé! al inicio de la pagina no me dejaba escribir, asi que lo pongo aqui:  
Gracias a las personas que siguiern este fan fic!  
Aqui di lo mejor de mi, espero que el resultado fuera opimo :)  
muchos besos

x cierto! espero que no este demas decir que se quedaron juntos XP_**  
**_


End file.
